Torture
by Sinfinitely
Summary: Hermione is caught spying on Draco. She is then held prisoner in Malfoy Manor and must endure torture at the hands of her captor. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Not mine, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: This is my first time writing something so kinky. Hope it doesn't come out stupid or a complete failure. Please review!

* * *

Hermione groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. She quickly whipped her head from side to side, surveying her surroundings. It was dark and she could barely make out the shapes of the furniture within the room. A large four poster canopy bed sat in the middle and on either side were two nightstands. In the far corner a huge wooden table supported an array of objects she couldn't quite define. Panic started to set in.

_Where am I?_

The last thing Hermione remembered was running for her life then hearing a deep voice shout: "Stupefy!" And that's when it hit her.

_Oh god, I'm in Malfoy Manor. _

She tried to move her arms and legs, but found they were bound by chains to the floor and ceiling. Hermione realized she was dangling in mid air practically naked, wearing only her bra and panties. Her arms ached from having to support her body weight and she moaned in pain. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The bastard had Silenceod her.

Just then the door to her chamber swung open and the lights turned on. She studied the room now in detail, red plush carpets and a glass chandelier accompanied the rich tapestry. The bed was made of mahogany as were the nightstands and table. Hermione froze with fear as she finally identified what was lying on the table. Whips, handcuffs, chains, and other assorted items gleamed menacingly in the new light. A shudder of terror wracked her body.

Just then Draco swept into the room and immediately his eyes fixed on his prize.

"Well hello, my little Mudblood. How are we feeling today?" He grinned cockily as he drew near.

Hermione wanted nothing more in the world than to express just how she was_ feeling_, but as she was completely incapacitated, she settled for giving him the most hateful glare she could manage.

"Come now Granger, don't be like that. After all it was you who so rudely broke into my home to spy on me. For someone so smart, that was a very stupid move. And to top it off, you got caught."

Hermione spat near his feet, giving him an unspoken answer.

"Tsk tsk, no manners. You should be punished." He reproached her with a sigh. "But I'm feeling uncharacteristically generous today, you're in luck." Draco muttered a '_Finite Incantatem_' and the spell was lifted.

"Let me go Malfoy," she spat.

"Say please," he taunted.

"Fuck off."

"What dirty language," he mocked. "Coming from such a clean girl. But then again you're not really pure and innocent are you? You're filthy, just like your blood."

Hermione didn't answer. She refused to play his game, getting her riled up was what he wanted. So she turned her face away and settled for quiet indignation. Draco laughed at this and stepped closer to her, brushing his clothes against her body. She whipped her head around to look at him. It was a mistake as she realized he was perfectly level with her, him being taller even though she was suspended a good half-foot. His face was inches away from hers. She didn't have time to flinch away before his lips captured hers in a hungry kiss. His mouth hot and persistent against hers. He trapped her face between his hands, effectively stopping her from pulling away.

A battle ensued, Hermione keeping her mouth tightly closed and Draco trying to force his entrance. She involuntarily gasped when he reached a hand under her bra and his tongue snaked it's way into her mouth. Draco let his hand unfasten her bra and it fell to the floor, displaying her round, smooth breasts. He left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck and finally he reached her pink nipples. He pinched one, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, and sucked on the other. His tongue drew circles around the tip, hardening it to a point.

Hermione let out a small moan. "S-stop!" Her voice was shaking from the feeling of his mouth against her skin. Draco didn't listen.

She felt his hands drop from her breasts to knead the soft flesh of her ass, pushing her hips rhythmically against his body, straining the chains bound to her ankles. He ripped through her panties and they too fell to the floor. He traced one long index finger along her folds and was surprised when his fingertip was greeted by a warm wetness.

"My, my, **Hermione** you are enjoying this." He cooed. "Just wait my sweet, its about to get even better." Draco brought the finger covered in her essence to his mouth and tasted her.

At this another rush of liquid pooled between her legs, dripping down her thigh. Her body was betraying her. She blushed deeply and refused to look at him as he walked over to the table and picked up an item. She refused to make him think she was enjoying this. She whimpered in pain when he placed metal clamps connected by a chain over both her nipples, pinching the hard peaks. Draco slid one long finger inside Hermione and began pumping slowly.

"Merlin, your pussy is so tight. Being a prude really does pay off."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else, but Draco's finger sliding into her repeatedly brought her crashing back to reality. He added another digit, picking up the pace as he went. She let out a small moan as her body heated up and her tight walls were stretched. Her hips bucked against his hand of their own accord, effectively riding his hand. Draco's palm grinding against her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. He pulled on the chain connected to the clamps, it tugged hard on her nipples, all the while finger fucking her.

Hermione lost all rational thought. Her body was wired tight like a string, ready to snap at any second.  
Draco brushed his lips against her ear and whispered softly one command: "Come. Come for me." With that he used his free hand to release the clamps on her nipples. The pleasure overtook her body and Hermione was sent into absolute bliss. Her body convulsing as she continued riding his hand. Eventually, she came down from her orgasm and slumped in her chains, exhausted.

She felt his fingers retreat and his body move behind her. She didn't have any time to relax before she felt a rough smack of leather against flesh. It stung, but was quickly replaced by the soothing warmth of a hand rubbing circles and massaging her stinging bottom. He had hit her with a leather whip, the contact sending jolts to her pussy. He repeated the action, this time a little harder and again the tingles were sent to her aching core. It was both painful and pleasurable at the same time.

"Please," she whispered, not knowing what she wanted. "More."

Knowing she had become willing, Draco stilled the whip. He pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. Instantly the chains recoiled and slithered back into his wand like metal snakes. He easily caught her as she fell and carried her to the bed. Placing her against the satin sheets. He stood at the edge of the bed and stared at her naked form. She really was beautiful. Her brown curls in wild disarray, her lips rouged from kissing, her rosy peaks hardened, her sopping cunt and her rosy ass cheeks. She was sexy as hell.

Hermione crawled towards him on all fours. "Undress me." He commanded. She obliged.

She carefully unbuttoned his white dress shirt and slid it off his shoulders and torso. She unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his black slacks, leaving him in only his silk boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw the considerably large tent in his underwear. Her hands slipped under the waistband and she tugged downwards, leaving him in all his naked glory.

"Merlin..." She breathed. He was disgustingly perfect. His pale, smooth skin was nearly unblemished save for the Dark Mark on his forearm. He was tall and had lean muscle that screamed power and strength. His hips cut a deep V towards his very impressive, very large cock. He chuckled, amused, as she stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Suck me."

Hesitantly, she curled her fingers around the base. Her mouth wrapped around the head and she started a rhythmic sucking. Drawing the tip in and out, slowly working more of him in as she went. Draco sucked in a sharp breath, loving the feel of her soft lips against his hard dick, sucking out his pre-cum. She pumped her hand in time to her mouth, moving her head up and down on him. Draco gritted his teeth as she started going faster and faster.

He pushed her off of him. "Get on all fours."

Hermione flipped onto her stomach and then raised herself up onto her hands and knees. Giving him a perfect view of her dripping pussy and tight asshole.

He knelt behind her and guided himself home. They both moaned in unison at the delicious contact. Her pussy immediately contracted, being stretched to the limit. Hermione had never taken anyone as big as him before.

"Fuck you're so tight."

Draco slowly drew out, her pussy lips gripping around his cock not letting go, before he slammed back in. He moved with such force that she was inched towards the headboard. He began a fast and wild pace, not caring to be gentle as he roughly claimed her. Pounding his cock into her tight hole again and again. She gripped onto the headboard, her nails digging into the wood, as he slammed into her from behind. Draco gripped her waist using the strength of his arms to force her hips down onto his cock. He slapped her ass hard, making her cunt convulse deliciously around him.

Hermione screamed in pleasure. "Mmph! Fuck, Draco! Harder!" She begged, feeling her second orgasm on the horizon.

He fisted her hair and pulled, making her arch against him. Changing the angle of his entry so he hit her G-spot at every thrust. He was close to his own release. He spanked her hard, his nails digging into her waist.

Hermione cried out, "Draco!" Her world exploded into a blinding light.

Her walls contracted and convulsed, milking his dick for everything it was worth and he came, hard. He shot his load deep inside her, strand after strand of his white cum filled her. He continued pumping into her as she came down from her orgasm. He bent over and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.  
Hermione collapsed against the sheets. She muttered an 'I hate you' as Draco lay down beside her and pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

He smirked at this.

"This is just the beginning."


End file.
